


The Duck Who Sold The World

by highangstshow (minkcar)



Category: Animaniacs, Disney Cartoons (Classic), Hanna Barbera, Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies, Tiny Toon Adventures, Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)
Genre: AU, Dark, Gritty, Major character death - Freeform, Original Child Characters, Tina is deceased, car crash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkcar/pseuds/highangstshow
Summary: Daffy Duck, now raising his past wife's son after her untimely death, is trying to get back into the entertainment business. But, he has his son to keep eye of, even though he is 22 years of age and an adult.All things seem to change after a horrible tragedy. All things seem to come back together after he see's his old co-stars at a funeral.Everything seems to have fit back in place...





	1. Chapter 1

Winter.  
A season filled with remorse. Daffy never had much luck with the season. Seemed to have started with the Winter of 1991, losing that one big role available to him to that white duck Donald. Donald was considerably larger than Daffy fame wise, and by that time Daffy's acting career was lacking. As of this year, Daffy felt as though he had finally fallen off the map. He hadn't starred in anything in a very long, long while. He was too busy raising his son.   
Vincent Russo-Duck...his son. Biologically, Vincent and Daffy were not even blood. But, he had raised him since he was six years old. Daffy was the..step-father per say, even though Tina and his father were never married. He raised Vincent like he was blood though, he did this to honor her memory and because he loved her..and more importantly he loved Vincent. Tina had died in a car accident 16 years ago, things had never been the same after it and with no real father in the picture to take car of Vincent, he adopted Vincent making him his son..rather than his step-son. Vincent's real father had left as soon as Tina had announced her pregnancy to him. He fled the next day with no word. He's now one of the richest men in the state, but has no time for the son he left behind. 

Vincent, now twenty-two years old serves a bit as a freeloader. He doesn't have a job, he doesn't pay bills. But Daffy barely..gets onto him for it. He's an adult now, he's making his own decisions...even if it pisses Daffy off a little bit.   
But..Daffy deals with it.


	2. SHIRLEY SPEAKS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For future notes, in between some chapters is snippets from an advice column that Shirley writes.

______________________________________________________________________________________________  
Dear Shirley M.,  
What's your opinion on the recent news involving the murder/suicide with Tweety and Sylvester? Any thoughts or farewells? Thx!  
\- Bimbette

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dear Bimbette,   
I was honestly like..shocked. I can't describe the feeling. Both involved were close friends and even teachers. I can't say I never saw it coming though...with as loose of a cannon Sylvester was..  
He really should have gotten help..  
Could have prevented all of it..  
\- Shirley McLoon


End file.
